What Happens?
by ILoveIt09
Summary: This is just a short oneshort of Jenny and Erik after Jenny leaves Blair's sleepover. Hope you like it. JE


**I'm writing this story for jt. I'm sorry if this isn't totally accurate because in the books Erik is the older brother of Serena and I haven't seen all of the Gossip Girl episodes on the CW. But this is roughly going to be based on the series.**

**Oh yeah before I forget, I don't own Gossip Girl.

* * *

**

Jenny softy closed the door behind her, and smiled. She had just beat Blair at her own game. _And Dan thought I was getting into more trouble than I could handle. _

She had just walked out of Blair's penthouse, when her phone rang. She looked at her caller id and saw Erik's name pop up. She inwardly jumped up and down. Then she composed herself and answered the cell. "Hey."

"What's up?" Erik replied.

"Nothing, much up. What's up with you?" Jenny replied coyly.

"Well, if you insist. My mom just got me out of jail. And now I want to celebrate. But I don't to celebrate alone, and my mom thinks I'm asleep. So will you?"

Jenny nearly screamed. Ever since she had met Erik, she had been fantasying about him. She didn't know what it was, but Erik had something that just drew her to him. "Will I what?"

Erik chuckled. "I see you are going to make this hard on me. So Jenny, you magnificent specimen of the female gender, will you do me the honor of celebrating my escape from prison?"

Jenny laughed at his theatrics. "Well since your my 'friend' I guess I will. Where should I meet you? I got something that I want to tell you."

"Really, what do you want to tell me?"

"No, we got to me face to face when I tell you. So where are we going to me?"

"Well, I was hoping you could help me there. I need some help getting out of here without Serena or my mom knowing."

"What do you have planned?"

"I thought you would never ask. Here's the plan..."

"That is so wrong, but it might actually work. I'll be there in a bit."

"Bye." But the only thing he heard was the dial tone.

Jenny started to hail a cab. Once she was in there, she started to think about all of the stuff that had happened tonight. Before she knew it, she was at Erik's temporary home. _Show time_.

Jenny walked to the concierge's desk. "Excuse me, but I was told to give this message to Mrs. Van der Woodsen. It's important. Something about Mr. Bass."

The concierge replied. "Miss, do you know what time it is. Mrs. Van der Woodsen is an important client, and the hotel can not allow rift rafts to do as they please."

Jenny inwardly wanted to stab the man, but remained calm and smiled innocently. "I know its late, but this is really important. Something she would want to know."

He sighed and decided to called for security. But just as he was about to dial, Jenny said. "I really don't want to get you in trouble but...I heard Mr. Bass, who is the owner of this hotel, was not very happy when he wrote this message. And that he said quote If Lily doesn't get this, I'm going to fire the end quote."

The man gulped and started to dial for the Van Der Woodsen's penthouse.

* * *

Lily woke up when she heard the phone ringing. She groaned and grabbed the phone. "What the hell is it? It better be good."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your sleep Mrs. Van der Woodsen, but I have just received an important message from Mr. Bass addressed to you."

"Say no much. I'll be down in a bit." Lily replied and hung up. Good what could Bass want.

Serena moaned, "Who was that mom?"

"Nothing, just go back to sleep. Watch your brother, I may not be back until the morning." But it was too late and all that Mrs. Van der Woodsen could hear was Serena's snoring. She chuckled at her daughter's sleeping habits. She stopped by Erik's room before she left. She saw him sound asleep in his own bed. She smiled softly.

Then walked towards the door and left.

* * *

Jenny walked away as soon as she heard the guy deliver the message. She hid behind the potted plants that stood by the elevators, and waited for Erik's mom to come. Once the elevator doors opened and revealed his mom, Jenny quietly sneaked into the elevator that his mom had recently occupied. She smiled and hit Erik's floor.

Erik started to get dresses as soon as he heard that his mom had left. He got his cell and money, and then tried to make his bed look like it still had someone sleeping in it. He was so excited, he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his body. His phone vibrated. Erik checked the text that he had just received, it said, "on elevator right now. leave. ttyl."

He smiled, and quietly closed the door behind him. Serena heard the door close, but went back to sleep thinking it was her mom.

Erik hurried to the elevator. He got inside and nearly wanted to kiss Jenny, but contained himself. He asked instead, "It worked?"

"Yeah, but don't get too happy. We still have to get out. And where do you want to go?"

"Okay. I'll keep my fingers crossed. I was thinking about taking you to this all-night cafe nearby."

"Sounds cool to me."

Their elevator opened and they creped out like double O agents. Jenny nearly giggled at them, but Erik put his hand over her mouth. She started to blush and so did he. But now all they have to do was sneak past the concierge's desk without him noticing them leaving. Jenny opened her purse and looked inside. She only had some make-up and some matches that she had took from the club that they had went to earlier as a souvenir.

Erik saw the matches and lit one up. He threw it into one of the fake plants. They immediately hid for cover behind one of the chairs. The concierge immediately noticed the fire, rushed over, and tried to stop it. While he was occupied, Erik and Jenny ran for it.

When they had ran a few blacks for the hotel. They busted out laughing.

"Oh my god. I can't believe you lit that plant on fire!"

"I can't believe that guy actually fell for the Mr. Bass crap. You must be a really good actress."

"No. I just had a really good plan to go with."

Suddenly, it got quiet. And they look at all of the lights in the New York skyline. Jenny broke the silence. "It's really beautiful, don't ya think?"

Erik looked at the blonde girl beside him, smiled and thought. "Yeah, it is. But I think you're more beautiful."

Jenny turned and looked at him. And then Erik realized that he had actually said it aloud. "Oh, Jenny. I don't want what I said to ruin anything between us. Could you just forget about what I said?"

Jenny stared at him for a minute, and he started to blush really hard. Great she thinks I'm crazy and a dork. Jenny could believe what was happening. Erik Van der Woodsen liked her. Liked liked her. She could died and be happy with live right now.

"You know what, Erik, I don't want to forget it. And if that is our relationship is going to be you tell me what to do than we going to have to talk about that." Jenny smiled.

Erik nearly shouted. Jenny likes me. He tried to act cool and play if off by saying, "Why don't we talk about it in the cafe. My treat."

"Sure." Jenny smiled, and then sneezed.

"Crap. I'm such a crappy date. You're cold. I should have noticed. Here's my jacket."

Jenny smiled at Erik chivalrous gesture. She grabbed his hand. Then she leaned on him and gave him a kiss that he would remember forever. She finally stopped and asked, "How long til we get there?"

"Soon. So Jenny, my girlfriend. What did you want to tell me earlier?"

* * *

**Hope you like it. It's short and kinda last-minute, but I hope you like it **

**ILoveIt09**


End file.
